Bloodline
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: They say that certain traits are passed on through the bloodline. With no knowledge of his father, Nayte, son of Aloy, is terrified when he murders another Nora and runs. Unsure how to handle this new urge, he wanders until meeting a bandit hunter. Maybe this 'Nil' will be able to help him learn control. Pic by sable-wings on deviantart. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been playing a game called Horizon Zero Dawn…IT IS FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **(awkward cough) Excuse me, that was a bit much. Anyway, I browsed in the Horizon category and saw that there aren't that many fics of it. Yet. It's still kind of new, as far as I am aware, so I guess it really would just be a matter of time before it fills in and more character tags are added.**

 **I actually have a few fave characters, besides Aloy, but I have yet to find a story with either two of my faves. Teb and Nil. I know it will only be a matter of time before other tags are added, Aloy made a lot of friends, but a lot of the characters aren't listed. I also find stories of Aloy being paired with Varl (no prob, I think they're great together) or Erend (he's not really my type, sorry), and a couple with Avad (Sun-Queen!).**

 **Well, I think that Nil needs a bit of love. And he's one of those characters that your choice decides whether he lives or dies. If you have no clue what I mean, then go play the game. You will not be disappointed. Also, I think he and Aloy would have a bit of bonding going on when they work together.**

 **I can rant all day, but I'm not going to. Let's get on with the new story! ^^ And hope I can finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon Zero Dawn. I own a legally bought copy of it to play at my leisure. That's it.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The first time she saw him, he was but a stranger in Nora Lands. An outsider surrounded by corpses, looking over them as though admiring the work. His work. He did not seem to care for his trespassing, mocking it if anything, then gave her a proposal. She had only accepted out of curiosity and because bandits were not needed in Nora Lands while the Nora still recovers from the killers attack.

As she traveled down the road upon the back of her Strider, he was there. More bodies around him, not saying a word as he watched her look over them for anything valuable. He wasn't in for the loot, she noticed. While there was no telling how many shards were on each corpse before she arrived, she just had a feeling that he didn't touch it. His kills, but he allows her to take the prize.

So what does he consider his own prize?

She found out as they took down the bandit camp. The alarm sounded, calling more out. She freed the captives, bringing more to fight with her, with him.

But Nil? He flowed through the battlefield, his arrows flying to skulls. He smiled as they killed the bandits, his eyes gleaming in the light with an unfamiliar emotion.

It was their talk afterwards that she realized what kind of man he is. A killer. An 'honest' killer, he basically called himself. Though he did not strike her as dangerous. His logic was somewhat sound, making it seem like he cared enough.

Kill a tribesman and there will be retribution. Kill a boar and someone complains about wasted meat. No one cares when bandits are killed.

Aloy realized then that he has a bloodlust, but he is not consumed by it. He controls it. He does not strike out at innocent people in a frenzy. He hunts the dangerous people that will fight him in return, people that would harm others. He is a hunter of a different caliber.

'For sport' he says. He and his late partner apparently had an agreement that should have told her enough. 'Only enjoy the killing as much as the challenge.'

After seeing the way he moves, the way he battles, she couldn't help but wonder. Where is the challenge for him? The bandits are weak to him and to her. They fall easy.

She tried asking him who he was exactly. He answered without telling anything. Some of his words made little sense, but it said everything. So long as there are bandits for him to hunt, though, she was not going to concern herself with him.

That was only the first time.

She met him time and time again, bandit camp after bandit camp. They would pair up, taking down as many bandits as possible. Then he would leave the camp, but not stray too far so that they could speak. Her questions were answered more and more with him. She started to figure out that he probably did not do well in crowds. He can handle one or two people around him, but a crowd is different. When outcasts or exiles start move into the camps, he vanishes.

Often, she would find corpses somewhere on the roads. Sometimes, he was with those bodies. He travels and he kills. He was no lost soul, but a man that believes his only purpose is to kill. He was not seeking death, but the thrill of it. He sought the line between life and death, pushing others over the edge and wondering if anyone would dare push him, too.

He once asked her when there were no more bandits to kill.

Well more accurately, he asked that they try to push each other over that edge. A duel to the death. Yet she didn't care to, and told him such. She believes that he still has a purpose, and he definitely does not have a death wish.

He didn't look that disappointed. Mainly, he looked heartbroken. Shattered. As though he didn't plan for that outcome at all.

She almost wanted to smack him with her spear, to instigate the fight he so obviously wanted. She held back, though. She didn't want to kill him, and she still had too many things to do to risk a chance of him killing her. If they were to fight, it truly would be to the death. Even if it looks like she wins, if she tried to leave him alive, she had no doubt he would keep fighting. Keep pushing. Keep shooting.

When she left, she didn't think she would see Nil again. Wasn't sure if he would want to see her after denying him something he thought so important.

Then the night before the battle at Meridian, she saw him. At first, she wasn't sure if the figure was who she thought it was when she overheard a couple guards talking about the man standing by the creek. Then he made a comment back at them, letting them know that he hears them and is enjoying their fear of him. As soon as she heard that voice, she knew.

It surprised her that he came to Meridian, came to her aid, at the eve of a world-changing battle. She felt a strange sort of warmth at that. Seeing the others surprised her, made her feel more at ease, and brought a smile to her face. Teb. Talanah. Varl. Petra. Sona. Erend. Everyone. But it was him that she seemed happiest to see there.

The battle was fierce. People dying as machines crumbled to the ground, multiple arrows or even a spear piercing their metal hide. Once she was taking down the Deathbringer then HADES, too much blood was spilt. Too many innocents.

Yet there was still a celebration, to both mourn their lost and celebrate their victory. Avad's idea.

She looked over the crowd, searching for him. Not to her surprise, he was nowhere in the crowd. Suspecting that he would be closer to the edge of the city, she managed to slip from the festivities. Some tried to stop her, but they were soon distracted by another, giving her opening after opening to leave.

For the exception of the palace courtyard and fields down below, the city was empty. She did not have to stray far before spotting him, standing on a crumbling wall and looking over everything.

"Not a fan of crowds," she said in greeting.

"Never really was," he replied, turning to her with his usual smirk. "The fingers start to itch when I get surrounded like that. I don't think killing survivors would be a good omen for the party. Though it would liven things up."

"Only for you," the redhead scoffed playfully, jumping up onto the wall near him, keeping a respectable distance between their forms. "So…where do you plan on going from here?"

"Well," he sighed with a shrug. "I'm sure there are plenty of rogue Shadow Carja out there to hunt. Maybe a few Eclipse survivors. And bandits. There are always bandits."

"Didn't we clear the camps already?"

"Well, yes. But bandits are not just around here. The world is a big place, my fellow huntress, filled with many more people than you see here. It took you weeks, months, to see this much. But I assure you, there is so much more that you have not even dreamed of seeing." He fully turned to her, holding out his hand. "Join me?"

"I would like to," she answered, but shook her head. "But there is something I have to do first. I don't know how long it will take me, or how far. When I am done with that, I plan on returning to the Sacred Lands, maybe learn what I can about the Old Ones. Visit Rost again."

"Who is that?" he asked, his hand lowering.

"The man that raised me," she answered with a sad smile. "He died saving my life at the Proving. Taught me everything I needed to know in order to survive."

"Judging from how well you can handle yourself," he chuckled lightly. "He did a good job teaching you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move on a battlefield like you do."

"You're one to talk," she shot back. "I figured you for a soldier after that first camp. You never really told me what you were before. Or what kind of war crimes you committed."

"I was much more than a common soldier. I'm sure you've noticed that even Sun-King Avad keeps giving me those uneasy stares."

"I have," she answered with a small nod.

"A man that makes a king nervous," Nil chuckled, jerking his head towards the lit area in the distance. "Anyone would enjoy such an honor. Even your Oseram friend - what is his name, Erend? – has been trying to keep an eye on me. I spent two years at Sunstone Rock, you would think they could breathe."

"I still don't understand why you make them so nervous," Aloy pointed out with a narrow gaze.

"More like my family," he clarified. "We have a bit of a history that scares others. It goes back generations. I find that life is so much easier without those stares, though, which is why I travel. Well, that and so that I may hunt in peace."

She let out a light laugh, figuring it would come back to his hunting. "I don't suppose I could convince you to stick around for a while?" she asked softly, gazing out upon the night. She spotted a Stormbird flying far in the distance, close enough to be seen but still a few miles away. Her eyes watched it soar in the wind, almost blending into the night sky if not for the glowing blue of its eyes.

"I might stay in the area," he answered with a shrug. "I will need to stock up on certain items before leaving. Maybe track down some fresh meat that thinks the time after war is the best time to move in."

"Who even thinks something like that?" she inquired curiously.

"Scum," he replied nonchalantly. "They think that border patrols will be less. Guards at the border gates are inexperienced enough for them to slip through. Things like that. After a war is always the best time for them to try and spread their infection. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No, I suppose not," Aloy sighed, her shoulders heaving slightly. "There is no changing you, is there."

"I'm not exactly the type to just settle down and raise a family. I have to move. I have to hunt. There is no taming me."

"I know," she accepted with a sharp nod.

"I could still use a partner," he offered again with his sly grin dancing upon his lips.

"Not a Carja wedding, right?" she joked, earning a laugh from him.

"Not a Carja wedding," he replied. "But you already gave me your answer. Still, maybe when your things are done, the offer will still be available to you."

"Nil," the redhead sighed gently, looking back to him. "I don't think like you do. I don't feel the hunt like you do."

"Still in denial," he quipped.

"I don't enjoy taking another's life like you do," she informed sternly. "Those bandits were a threat, which is why I agreed to join you to bring them down. I have no problem fighting machines or hunting animals. People? I don't get that same feeling that I'm sure you do every time you kill. The people I killed where threats to everyone, which is why I killed them."

"You may not recognize it, but I do," he stated with a slight shrug. "The fight for survival against an enemy that isn't blinded by pure instinct, but sees everything and moves with its mind. You may not feel the thrill I do, or you're ignoring it, but I can see it in your eyes. You may hate the killing, but something in you takes pleasure. Perhaps it is the challenge you enjoy."

"Stop it," she warned lowly. "You've done this before, Nil. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

"Doesn't hurt to try again."

Reaching out, she shoved him by his shoulder. He chuckled at her playful attempt to push him off the wall. "You know, I wouldn't mind a duel with you," she informed.

"Oh? Now that this is done, you're willing for a duel to the death?" the man asked with a quirked brow.

"Not that, no. I already told you, I don't want to kill you. And I sure don't want you to kill me. But maybe just a duel to see who is stronger, to sharpen our skills."

"Could still end in death."

"Will you stop that already?"

"Something for you to think about. I know I would enjoy the challenge."

"Right," she sighed, exasperated and not sure what she would have expected if he said anything otherwise. "I better head back before people start searching for me."

He nodded, gazing back out past Meridian's walls. "Until we meet again, Aloy. I am actually looking forward to it once again."

"Same here, Nil."

 **Here is a line!**

She found Elizabet Sobeck, still wearing the armor she wore when she saved the Alpha Primes. What a waste it was that her sacrifice was for nothing because of Ted Faros. Because of him, they will never truly know about the Old Ones. Even if she tried to show them, to teach them what she learned, they will fight her and stick to their own ways. Perhaps that is best.

Tucking the pendant into a safe place, Aloy laid the body of the woman she would have gladly – proudly! - called her mother. In a way, she is. Even though she is the product of a machine, she would not exist without this woman. She doubted anyone would. Knowing that much is enough for now. Maybe she could, one day, share what she learned little by little so that people would not be overwhelmed and fight against the knowledge.

The ride back seemed to not take as much time as it did to get there. The Strider cleared the distance without pause unless she stopped it for a night, then let it graze upon the grass to replenish its fuel. As she slept at night, tucked away between a couple rocks or in a cave, it watched for any hostile machines that dare come too close. She was thankful that most left her alone.

After HADES was defeated, the machines were not attacking on sight like they did during the Derangement. They watched, their lights yellow in warning, but did nothing unless they were attacked first. Even some of the larger machines, like the Thunderjaw, were not as aggressive as they once were. She found that out after passing between a pair, both watching her but neither attacking. They even ignored her overridden machines instead of trying to attack like they used to. She still made sure she had plenty of tearblast arrows in case one decided to attack.

It was a small blessing, one that made her travel a bit easier. So long as people did not get too close or attack first, the machines left them alone. Though no one was planning on jumping on the back of a Strider, Broadhead, or Charger like she does. She hardly even needs to override them anymore, though still does so that they fight less against their programming. That and, unless overridden, they didn't come to her when she whistled for them. If fact, they tended to leave as soon as she was off.

She was back within the Sacred Lands weeks later when she spotted the corpses along the road, the familiar garments of bandits upon them. "Strange," she muttered. "I thought the braves would keep the bandits out." She huffed lightly, looking around and recognizing the arrows stuck in the bodies. "I guess these are Nil's. Wonder where he is."

Instead of activating her Focus to look for his tracks, she continued on her way. If Nil was going the same direction as her, then she would see more corpses. If not, then he is probably already gone. She passed one more group of dead when she paused and looked over the spare carcass among them. A Ravager, arrows piercing its metallic head and around the mounted weapon upon its back.

There was also blood staining the ground, leading away from the bodies. This time, she did activate her Focus, lighting up the path so that she could push the Strider as fast as possible without missing a bit of the trail. Path in sight, she kicked the equine machine into a full gallop. The trail led her to a fresh bandit camp, not quite set up but they were obviously planning on making it a site.

Bodies were scattered on the ground, blood mixing into the now falling rain. "Nil!" she cried out, waiting for an answer. "Nil!" Still no reply. Sliding off the machine's back, she muttered, "He's either dead, unconscious, or he actually moved on. I better look around."

Activating her Focus, she looked over the area. Small purple spots lit up, showing her where the dead bodies were located. There was no one alive left in the base. Quickly, she looked over the bodies, all wearing the same kind of garments instead of the familiar armor Nil always wore. "He's not here." She let out a small sigh of relief, then looked around for another blood trail to follow. "If he was bleeding when he got here, then he was definitely bleeding when he left."

Whistling loudly for her Strider to come to her, she found the new blood trail. The dark red was still fresh, but cold. He couldn't be that far ahead. Jumping onto her Strider, she urged it back into a gallop, following the new trail leading her into the forest. The trail led her to a nearby cave, her Focus picking up on a living person inside, though the person was unmoving.

She didn't even stop the Strider as she leapt from its back, scrambling to her feet after landing and running into the cave. It was dark, no fire and the sunlight blocked out by the heavy rain clouds. But she could still see him, his armor helping him stand out in the darkness.

"Nil," she gasped, kneeling by his form and gently rolling him onto his back. He groaned lightly, eyes blinking open before sliding close again. "Oh, no, you don't," she denied, pulling his armor off of him to inspect his wounds. "You don't get to die right now. Besides, you would hate to die in a cave bleeding to death. You want to die in a fight! Remember? So you better hold on!"

 **Here is a line!**

Light danced upon stone walls as his eyes slid open, crackling filling in the silence. A mechanical neigh told him of a nearby machine, but one that wasn't bothering him. Groaning lightly, he turned to the fire in the middle of the cave he managed to stagger into. He didn't recall making a fire. So that left the question of who did.

"You're awake," someone noted, the voice gargled in his ears. Though it still sounded familiar.

"Briefly," he answered, his eyes closing to surround him in the dark again, but his body wasn't falling back into a slumber.

Steps approached before a small hand was on his forehead, the skin cool against his hot skin. "You have a small fever," they pointed out. "Probably because you were being stupid and fighting while bleeding out. All in the rain."

"Added to the challenge," he chuckled weakly.

"Think you can handle a small trip to better shelter?"

"Why?"

"Because, Nil, I don't feel like letting you die in a pathetic way," she (definitely a she) sighed in annoyance. "You would hate it, too."

So, someone that knows him. Small stature if the size of the hand is anything to go by, but the callous on the fingertips told stories of experience with a bow. A machine nearby. And obviously cares enough to not leave him for dead. Only one person came to mind when he added all that information.

"Well, if I am to be left in your tender mercy," he sighed lowly, voice trailing off. "Then I suppose I have no choice. Do I?"

The confirmation he needed. The familiar tone. "Not really." Spoken as though speaking without a care whether the other argues or not.

"Then I leave myself to your care, Aloy."

His body finally gave in, slipping him back into a sleep without his approval.

When he came to again, he was more coherent. And inside a hut, if the wooden structure around him was any indication. Tenderly, he pushed himself up, looking around the area briefly. He noticed his armor was laid out on a table, cleaned up from his and other blood. It also looked like it was stitched up with some parts replaced.

A stab of pain in his side caused him to lay his hand against an injury that is covered by bandages. Glancing down, he saw his torso, stomach, left arm, and right leg all had bandaging on them. The faint pink coloring on them told him that it was nearly time for a change, and that the changing happened often enough for the bandages to not completely bleed through. At least he has some pants on, though the leg part was torn off.

Did that happen when the Ravager clawed him into the ground? Probably.

Twisting himself so that his feet were pressing down against the floor, he grabbed a nearby post and pulled himself up to a standing position. His body ached and protested, screaming at him to sit back down and rest. But he had to look around. He had to make sure that what happened before really did happen.

Slowly, he made his way to the door, leaning against the frame before pushing it open. Cold wind brushed against his bared skin, hair pricking. Most that he could see was white, snow covering the ground, gathering on top of tree limbs, and coating the grazer statues.

Galloping reach his ears, causing him to look towards a gate in time to see a Strider ride into the area, a familiar red-haired huntress on its back. Spotting him, she scowled as the machine slid to a stop on the white ground. "You shouldn't be up," she told him firmly.

"I just wanted to know where I am," he defended with a shrug of his uninjured shoulder.

"Get back inside," she huffed, marching up to him quickly and pushing against his stomach in order to get him back into the cabin. "I need to change your bandages and put new medicine on your injuries."

"Alright, alright," he agreed, taking steady steps back enough for her to have room to come in and close the door.

She led him back to the bed, digging fresh herbs from her pouch and grabbing clean bandages from a nearby shelf while watching him ease himself back onto the bed. "So, mind telling me what happened back there?" she asked, a bowl of water in one hand while taking the spot next to him to work on his torso first.

"The usual," he answered, watching her crush familiar berries and letting the juice mix into the water. "I tracked some bandits back into the Nora lands. Thought that I could meet up with you while I was hunting them. I was not expecting a group to have a pet Ravager. Or maybe it just picked up the sounds of battle and decided that it wanted some fun, too."

"Then you went on to the camp," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Nil, I know you don't have a death wish. But that may as well have been you begging for one."

"I don't beg," he informed. "Besides, I had a hunt to finish. Can you believe they were still so weak that they couldn't bring me down despite how much damage that Ravager did? Kind of pathetic, actually. I think I was doing them a favor. But I still enjoyed it."

"You know you still almost died," she informed, the bloodied bandage removed from him and his injuries being gently cleaned out.

"And here I am with you nursing me back to health," he chuckled lightly. "Maybe I should get this close to death more often."

"I just know you would not rest easy if you died by bleeding out in a cave instead of by an arrow or someone's spear," she threw back, using a dry cloth to dab at the damp areas. The blood that came off onto the cloth were mere drops.

"How did you close my wounds like this?" he inquired curiously, looking over his injuries to see threads keeping the large gashes closed.

"One of the villagers, a friend of mine, named Teb," she explained. "He's a Stitcher and found out during the battles that he can also stitch wounds close. As soon as I got you here, I went and got him and asked him to do the same with you."

"Nice trick," he commented, poking at the area before Aloy pushed the hand away and placed a red paste over the wound.

"It should also help keep the scarring down a bit," Aloy added as she grabbed the nearby bandages and started to wrap them around his torso again. "Though I'm sure they would have been great ones, I wasn't going to risk you bleeding to death every time you moved."

"That bad?"

"Nil, you were unconscious when I found you. I followed a trail of blood that I could still see in the rain, with or without my Focus. It was just faster to use it."

The hunter hummed lowly in thought. "Well, you are right about one thing," he sighed. "I would have hated to die like that. I'd rather someone actually deliver a killing blow than my body simply give out."

"Glad to hear it," Aloy commented blandly. "At least I don't have to worry about you being mad that I saved your life."

"I am being nursed back to health by a beautiful young huntress with hair like spilt blood," he chuckled, smirking at her. "What do I have to be mad about?"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So there we have it! Some moments between Nil and Aloy, kind of. I do have a plan here. Think of this chapter and the following few being more of a long prologue. I may end up making the next part a separate story. We'll see. Depends on how long I make this one.**

 **I am trying to keep Nil his usual creepy self, but I don't know if I got it. He is actually kind of hard to write. I find Aloy easier to write because we basically get put into her shoes. Nil? All we have are a few interactions.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Okay? My first Horizon Fanfic. If this goes well enough, I may make others with different pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so we have a start. I have an outline. You guys have a new story to read. ^^ Hope you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Horizon Zero Dawn, awesome game that it is, is not mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Aloy woke to find the lodge empty, causing her to scowl in irritation. Watching Nil is like watching a child sometimes. He's been told to rest, but if she turns her back for one minute, he's doing anything but resting. She understands that he isn't the type to just sit around, but his body needs to heal. The Ravager he fought did a lot of damage, not to mention what the bandits may have done as well.

Sliding out of bed with a low groan, she rubbed at her eyes while staggering to the door, opening it to see the rising sun and feel the cold wind. At least the bandit hunter didn't stray too far away this time, his body not allowing him to stress it out more than he should. He tried once and she found him sulking at the base of the mountain. Apparently, he was moving too much for his still healing injuries to tolerate and his body refused to move anymore. She was only impressed that he got that far.

At least this time he wasn't trying to go down the path. He was actually in front of the cottage, bow in hand as arrow flew after arrow into the grazer statues. The shaking of his arms was a sign of his body straining, but she understood what he was trying to do. Though the arrows all hit the center, he was trying to make sure his body heals well enough that he can still use the bow. That the muscles she could see stretching and relaxing under his skin would not falter.

Still, she couldn't let it stand. It had only been three days, but the injuries are still severe. "You'll open your wounds like that," she informed him as he released the arrow. It hit the grazer dummy's head, embedding between the horns.

"Possibly," he replied, not even looking her way. "But if I slack, I won't be the same hunter I was."

"I don't think it's possible for you to become worse," she commented, stepping down from the deck as he drew another arrow and notched it smoothly. "I can see your arms shaking from here, but your aim is still amazing." The arrow flew, the sharp point digging into the throat of the dummy. "Where did you learn to aim like that?"

"Your aim is quite impressive, as well," he complimented, reaching back to his quiver only to realize it was empty. "I don't think I've ever seen an arrow fly so smooth, like blood sliding down your fingers. You can hardly hear the crack of the skull when it hits your target."

"That wasn't creepy then it was," Aloy scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know whether I should thank you for the compliment or not."

He chuckled humorously, walking over to the dummy to remove his arrows. She noticed that he was still limping on his injured leg. "You can take it," he told her, yanking the arrows from the center of the target mark. "As for my training, I have been trained to kill since I was a boy. It's just a part of who I am."

"When you were just a boy?" she said softly, confused. Who trains a boy to kill like Nil does?

"It's not important," Nil brushed off, not looking over to her as he reached up and snatched the arrow between the two horns. "Ancient history that I'm not interested in and am no longer a part of. Avad and Sunstone Rock saw to that."

"You mean when you said you were more than a common soldier," the redhead clarified.

"Yes, exactly." Arrows gathered, he turned to her. "The only thing I have left of that is Voice of Our Teeth here. A well-made family heirloom that has yet to fail anyone. So I hold onto it. And I'm still alive."

"Barely," she threw in, smirk dancing on her lips. "You will reopen your wounds if you keep this up, though. Your body needs to heal."

"My body needs to not lose its purpose," he argued, though was returning the smirk with his own. "It was born and raised to kill. I just get to pick my targets."

Huffing lightly, Aloy approached the nearby Strider, still overridden. "I should go out and hunt something," she informed, jumping onto the machine's back. "I won't be far, so I should be back soon."

"Enjoy the hunt," he offered. "Even if the prey is different."

Bringing the Strider to his side, she looked down at him with a playful expression. "You really make it hard to like you sometimes, you know?"

 **Here is a line!**

Varl was surprised when Teb came to him, asking if he would join him to see Aloy back at her cottage. While Teb can handle himself, he is no brave. The dark-skinned warrior did wonder, though, why Teb was going up there. It is true that Aloy has been scarce these days, gone since the battle at Meridian. They only knew she came back when she came into the village, grabbed Teb, and they disappeared together. There was a lot of women talking that day.

When the Stitcher came back, Varl questioned him as to what was happening. All Teb told him was that Aloy has a friend in need of help. Though he was severely injured, Aloy can handle the healing part. She needed Teb to close the more serious wounds.

After a few days, he thought that was it. But it wasn't. Teb came to him close to noon and asked him to come with him to the cabin. They haven't seen Aloy lately, so not only was Teb worried about her, Varl will admit to it as well.

Thankfully, after the battle, the machines started to ignore humans more often instead of attacking on sight. It made the route look safer, but Varl always kept his bow on his back and spear in his hand. He does not plan on dropping his guard any time soon. Scrappers and Glinthawks are still considered dangerous, but they mainly react if someone is going after their scraps.

When they reached the lodge where Aloy grew up, both were unnerved by how quiet it was. There was no Strider near the gate. No huffs or grunts of Aloy training. It's silent.

"I don't like this," Varl commented, grasping his spear with both hands as Teb looked around. "Which friend was it that she brought here?"

"I only met him once, in Meridian," the Stitcher replied as he approached the cottage. "He seemed to look forward to the battle. Eager, almost. I didn't catch his name, though."

"Was he Carja? Oseram? Nora?" the brave listed.

"Carja, I believe."

Varl sighed lowly. "Despite everything, the Nora won't really welcome a Carja in the Sacred Lands. Outsiders are still not allowed."

"I think that's why she brought him here," Teb pointed out from the steps. "I told her that the Nora would welcome a friend of hers, but she said it was best to have him here."

"Did she say why?" he inquired before an arrow flew by his face, missing him by centimeters. He could feel the feathers brush his cheek. He spun around, switching spear for bow and notching an arrow.

"Quick," the shooter chuckled, the sun behind him, casting his features into shadow.

"Who are you?" Varl demanded, pulling the string on his bow back. "Where is Aloy?!"

"Wait!" Teb called out, standing in front of the brave. "That's him!"

"What?" the dark-skinned warrior exclaimed in disbelief. "He just shot at us! Who knows what he did to Aloy!"

"Well, she's actually not that far," the man commented, jumping down from the rocks he was perched on, shaggy black hair barely bouncing in the wind, the sides of his head cut short. "I was just making sure you were not someone forcing the poor kid here so you could kill Aloy while her guard is dropped. Such a shame. I was hoping you were." Standing in front of the two younger men, he looked over them. "You, I remember," he said to Teb then looked to Varl. "I believe I recognize you from Meridian. We didn't fight together, but I think I saw you at the celebration afterwards."

"Varl. Who are you?" Varl asked sternly.

"Call me Nil," he answered with a shrug, walking by the two and back to the cabin. "Aloy should be back soon."

"Or now," Aloy's voice reached to them as her Strider trotted calmly past the gates. "Nil…"

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "But moving while injured like this is almost relaxing. Reminds me that I can still hurt as much as anyone else."

"I'm about to really make you hurt," she warned, pointing her spear at him.

"Are we going to have our duel now?" Nil inquired with a grin.

"It would be a little unfair to fight an injured man," the redhead pointed out, placing her spear onto her back.

"To who, exactly?" he shot back.

"Wait a minute!" Varl suddenly exclaimed, holding his hands in the air like he was trying to get their attention. "What is going on here, exactly?"

"Just Nil being Nil," Aloy replied, walking around the Carja man. "You get used to him after a while. Nil, this is Varl and Teb. Varl and Teb, meet Nil. Don't crowd him. I'm sure he's itching for a bow."

"He already fired at us," Teb pointed out, glancing down to the arrow stuck in the ground. "Well, at Varl."

"In my defense, I thought he was an intruder," Nil informed. "Imagine my disappointment."

"What does he mean by that?" Varl asked, turning to Aloy as she pulled the arrow from the dirt.

"Nil…hunts," she explained. "Just not like we do."

"'We' as in you and I," Nil chuckled, pointing between himself and Aloy. "Or 'we' as in those two?"

"I don't hunt like you do, Nil," she sighed, annoyance creeping into her tone.

"I just don't understand you at all," he said, shaking his head. "You enjoy the thrill, but act like you resent the hunt."

"I don't – You know what?" the redhead started, then threw her hands into the air. "I give up! You don't listen."

Teb chuckled nervously while Nil stared at the young woman in confusion as she stomped back to the Strider. Varl simply watched the man, hand gripping his bow tightly. Something about this man wasn't right. He does recall seeing the Carja man at Meridian, but they were only glimpses. He had seen him the night before, wandering around – no, that wasn't right. He was looking over the defenses with fond but excited eyes. At the celebration, he saw the man a couple times, but like before, they were glimpses. Varl would blink and the Carjan was gone.

"Why do you keep denying it?" Nil pressed, staring to Aloy as she pulled down a rope of fish. "Nothing compares to when blood is spilled with your own hand. Tasting the death of your prey in the air. Seeing yourself in their eyes as they die."

"Nil, you're being creepy again," she pointed out, patting his shoulder as she passed by him. "You enjoy it all you want. I don't."

He shook his head again, placing his hands on his hips as he scoffed. "You are a strange woman."

"I think you're the one who's strange here," Teb announced. "Mind if I look over your injuries for a moment? I need to make sure the thread is holding."

"It's holding just fine," Nil told him. "Nothing has torn since I started moving around, but it does feel odd."

"You get used to it," Teb informed with a shrug. "So what did cause those injuries? A machine?"

"A Ravager," Varl identified, looking over the stitched wounds he could see. The markings match, similar to a Sawtooth but not as widespread. This man shouldn't even be standing like he is with injuries like these.

"Yeah, some bandits had it for a pet, I think," Nil answered as Teb inspected the stitching a little closer. "I don't think Nora lands have any Ravagers around. Correct?"

"Mainly Sawtooths," Teb answered. "The further from the Embrace, the more dangerous the machines. Bellowbacks, Snapmaws, Glinthawks, even a Thunderjaw somewhere. Aloy says that one doesn't go very far from its territory unless provoked."

"Most don't," the Carja man commented. "I don't remember exactly where, pretty sure it's near the Free Heap, but there's a spot where two Thunderjaws roam with some Grazers. Or were they Lancehorns?"

"I'm amazed you're standing," Varl stated as Teb revealed more areas that he stitched close. "And have all your limbs."

"And the bandits still couldn't handle me," Nil sighed lowly, though the smirk dancing on his lips told a story different from his tone. He enjoyed what he went through.

"If a Ravager can't take you down," Aloy commented as she returned to the trio, "then some bandits have no chance."

"How nice that you acknowledge my skill," the dark-haired man chuckled softly.

"I never doubted your skill," she pointed out with a shake of her head. "It's your state of mind I question. How does it all look, Teb?"

"Well, I'm no Healer," Teb answered, straightening back up. "But it looks pretty good. You may not need to keep it bandaged now. The thread is holding and I don't see any signs of infection. Though it does look like it's been stretched a little, like it's been pulled but not by a lot."

"That would be him keeping in shape with 'Voice of Our Teeth'," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. Both Varl and Teb looked at her, trying to figure out what she was calling such a name. "I can't convince him to stay still."

"That's because I can't stay still," Nil argued. "Staying still is like an arrow staying in the quiver. It wants to fly and take down a target, but no one is notching it. It's almost blasphemous to be denied fresh blood."

"Just who are you?" Varl inquired cautiously, stepping in front of the man. "Really."

Nil smirked at him. "I am just a hunter looking for his prey. But I only hunt bandits since no one cares when they're killed. I would much rather hunt without being hunted like that."

Quirking an eyebrow, the dark-skinned brave turned to Aloy. "You have weird friends," he commented.

The redhead blinked at him almost mockingly, her face looking surprised but her tone as sarcastic as ever. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Teb snickered, "What exactly does that make us, Varl?"

"Sane," Nil answered seriously.

 **Here is a line!**

Stay still. Let his body rest and heal.

His fingers itch for the bowstring. His body feels empty without the thrill that sustains it.

While the wounds still sting so often, they were not giving that throbbing ache like when he first gained them. The medicine Aloy put on the injuries not only kept infection out, but helped him heal quickly. He should be fully healed before the end of the week. Meaning he doesn't have to stay here now.

"You want to leave," Aloy noted, watching him as he looked over his armor, fixing any repairs she made that stood out.

He is quite proud of the armor. It was a symbol of his rank and it never once failed him. The fact that it left such vital areas open for enemies to strike and he still lives shows just how skilled he truly is. Making the armor itself a warning.

"Not so much as want, but need," Nil replied, holding up the helmet. "I am healed enough that I can."

"You could still stay," she offered quietly, as though she wanted to say the words without him hearing them.

"I could, but I can't," he sighed as he placed the helmet back down. "You don't understand, no matter how much I would love for you to." He turned to her. "It isn't a lifestyle choice, it is a craving. If I stay in one place too long without satisfying it, I may end up killing those around me."

"If that is the case, how did you handle prison?"

He shrugged. "I was locked up most of the time, not given a chance to fight anything. I enjoyed some moments of fear from the guards, but Janeva was the one who helped me truly find my purpose."

"Killing bandits," the redhead muttered.

"No, killing is in my blood," Nil contradicted. "It was what I was raised to do. I told you before that I volunteered to confess any war crimes I committed in the name of the Mad Sun-King. I saw no reason to hide it and let an investigation go through when there were more people for them to handle. While I was locked away, I was lost. I had no Sun-King to obey. No orders to follow. No targets to slaughter. A few chats with the Warden and I realized that it doesn't have to always be like that. I need no Sun-King or orders, just targets."

"Nil," she called gently. "What made you so different from other soldiers? I saw the armor on most Carja, it's basically the same thing. Higher ranks, they get different. But your armor looks like it was made especially for you."

"I was a special case," he answered with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "I'd rather not talk about it. The subject leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, like a blade rusted by blood spilled decades ago."

"I understand, I won't push it," Aloy reassured, nodding as she paced a hand on his shoulder. "But won't you consider staying here for a while longer?"

He shook his head, eyes sliding close. He wants to, but he can't. When he was a soldier, there was just the Mad Sun-King and his orders, something to focus on. When he was a boy, it was his father pushing him more and more into his training, something to grow stronger with.

Now he is by himself with a sickness that would be disastrous if worse comes to pass. He can't…no…he _won't_ endanger Aloy like that. If they were to remain as partners, then it could become tolerable. Though it could still end the same way.

"It's dangerous," he told her.

She huffed mockingly. "I thought you like danger."

"An attraction like this is more dangerous than anything I ever faced," he informed sternly. "Bonds are dangerous."

"What about that bond with your partner before?" she asked, her head tilting slightly.

"That was a partnership towards a common goal, but he was nothing like I am. He was in for the thrills, but got cocky about our victories. He went in for the kills, not for the challenge." He turned, facing her and locking eyes. "It would be better for you to not try and get closer."

"You're the one that offered me the partnership," Aloy pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Because I thought you were more like me. I did not think that it would come to this."

"Come to what?"

"What is racing through your mind."

"What do you know about what I think?"

"You wear it in your eyes," he chuckled softly, hand on her cheek and thumb rubbing the soft skin. "I hear it in your voice. I saw you glow when you found me before the battle in Meridian. After the battle, you sought me. I will tell you this one more time, Aloy. Do not try to tame me. Your attraction to me is dangerous, just as dangerous as mine is to you."

"We could still try and give it a shot," she told him, his hand pulling away though her skin still tingled where he touched. "I'm not asking for you to put the bow down and be a family man." She let out a low exhale, tucking her head down. "I like you, Nil. A lot. I wasn't expecting to, but I do. And I know you won't settle. I don't hate you for it and I won't try to force you into it. I don't know what it is I am asking of you, but I don't want you to just walk out of my life. And let's face it, that is exactly what you plan on doing. You plan on walking out that door, knowing how I feel for you, and staying as far away as possible."

"Because I don't want to hurt you," he firmly told her. "The women of my family don't live long because the men always snap. Something always happen. My own father murdered my mother when she tried to keep him from training me when I was five. I do not want to risk something happening that causes me to kill you."

"Like you could," she challenged with a scoff. "I won't go down without a fight. If something does happen, we can fight it out until we calm down enough to forget about it. Then we keep going."

"I won't risk it." He turned back to his armor, hand splaying fingers on the surface. "This is what I am, and I will not make you a casualty. I may have been asking to do so before, which you denied me. I am glad you did, though. I don't think I would be able to look back on that duel as anything but pain. Even before the duel, I was hesitant to have it. I was thinking that I can take you, that I could defeat you. But the more I thought about you, the less I wanted to kill you. It broke my heart when you refused, but I was still glad somewhere deep down. I would not have your blood on my hands. I still won't. I refuse to."

"Letting yourself feel isn't the end of the world," Aloy told him, stepping to his side. "We already survived that."

"The world, no," Nil accepted before staring down at her. "My world? Yes, it would."

"Nil," she sighed before he was suddenly pinning her back against the table, pressing himself against her.

"I find you to be a beautiful woman," he confessed. "Watching you in battle is like watching a dance. Seeing you covered in the blood of our prey makes me excited. I fight every instinct to claim you every time I see you." His head lowered, their lips close but far enough that only their breath mingled. "I don't think you truly understand just what it is you have done to me."

"Then why not show me?" she provoked, her hand sliding up his bare chest. As her hand slid down, she bent her fingers enough for her nail to scrape his skin, leaving behind angry red lines that soon developed into welts.

With a deep growl, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, as his lips crashed into hers. Her feet lifted from the floor, her legs squeezing his hips for support as she returned the harsh kiss. Teeth nipped opposite skin, sharp stings flowing from mouth to brain. They separated, pants mixing together between them before lips met once again, hands gripping clothing and tugging it off each other.

 **Here is a line!**

She looks quite peaceful, her bare form tucked against his own naked skin. Her hair splayed across the bed like a pool of bright blood. The blanket covered her up to her chest, but he could still see the bite he left on her left breast, red liquid drying and flaking against the skin, much like the mark he left on her shoulder. Judging from the familiar feelings of drying blood on his back, she left her own mark on him with her nails from his shoulders to his sides.

He should not have done what he did. He was fully prepared to leave himself as the last of his line. He still very well could be, but that does not excuse this.

Aloy is a woman that feels things he is unfamiliar with. Feels for him. He has seen what happens to the women that feel for the men of his family. There are no happy endings. As much as it pains him to do so, especially after what happened, it would be for the best of her. He cannot promise his sanity. He cannot promise that he won't hurt her, that he won't kill her.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes tightly and rolled off the bed, pausing only slightly when the young woman let out a small moan of discomfort. He was quick gathering his things and getting his armor on. The whole time, he avoided looking at the bed, knowing that if he did, he would not be able to leave like he should.

"Sorry, Aloy," he muttered lowly. "This is for the best."

 **Here is a line!**

Groaning as she stretched her stiff muscles, Aloy slowly sat up on the bed, brushing her long red hair from her face. "Ow!" she hissed when her hand brushed her shoulder. "Damn it, Nil! Did you have to bite so hard?" Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she looked around the room, noticing a lack of a certain male presence and his armor. "Nil?"

Reaching back to the bed, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her form, covering most of her body from the cold air seeping in from the cracked open door. Ignoring the sharp strings from the bites on her shoulder, breast, and even her thigh (really, Nil?), as well as the throbbing from the bruising on her hips, she made her way to the door and slowly opened it. There were no sounds beyond the wind and her Strider, occasionally an animal scuffing across the ground.

Sharply spinning on her heel, she grabbed her Focus from the nearby table. When things started getting heated, she removed it and paced it there, not wanting to risk Sylens watching an obviously private event. Even if he left her alone now, that doesn't mean he can't still access her Focus.

Placing it on the usual spot, familiar bright lights danced in front of her eyes. To her surprise, no tracks were picked up. Either Nil had been gone long enough for his tracks to vanish, her Strider ruined any tracks he could have left, or he's just that good.

"You weren't supposed to do this!" she growled, turning back into the cottage to dress herself in her Heavy Silent Hunter Armor. "You can't just leave my life like this!"

Once dressed and packed, she jumped onto the Strider and immediately urged it into a gallop, descending from the mountain quickly. Turning on her Focus, she looked around for possible tracks to follow. There was still nothing. How long has he been gone? Her Focus could still pick up tracks at least three days old!

"Not like this, Nil," she whispered to the wind, directing her mount east to try and find a track. "Please."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I am so freaking…mean. Did you think I'd say sorry? Nope, this was planned for. I'm just mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is gonna be the last bit of prologue. I try not to make my chapters too long or too short, but everyone has their own opinion about lengths. I just felt that jamming everything into one chapter for the prologue would make it too long, then everyone would be expecting following chapters to be just as long.**

 **Sorry, the world does not work like that.**

 **Anyway, moving on! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Horizon Zero Dawn. End of discussion.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Her new Broadhead lowed loudly in protest as she rode it to the bridge leading into Meridian. Despite the fact that she is on it and that it isn't attacking, many people still gave it a wide berth and stared in fear. Dismounting the machine, she patted the side of its neck and gently pushed it away to graze among the Strider herd nearby. It turned and trotted off, watched by yellow lights but not attacked as it grazed upon the grass.

Inhaling deeply, Aloy turned back to the city and walked instead of ran. Normally, she was always running around trying to find certain people before they disappeared. Now, though, the one she is after is not one to wander off. If he had no information, then there is no need to rush. If he does, then she has a Broadhead to ride.

It was almost hard to believe, but despite knowing the way and not having as many distractions, it still took nearly three months to get to Meridian. Three months since Nil's disappearance with no trace of him. No sign of his presence at old bandit camps. Nothing.

Everywhere she looked, there were still damaged buildings and piles of rubble. Though the people seemed to be doing repairs fairly quick, Oseram and Carja working together to repair the grand city. Maybe she can suggest to Avad machines that can help do the heavy lifting or clean away some of the rubble. Even if the people are distrustful of the machines right now, she could override them and show that the machines wouldn't attack.

A thought she would have to pass onto the Sun-King. It is, after all, his city, thus his decision is what would make it final. His word that they would take.

As she walked, she spotted the familiar bridge where she fought Eclipse and Helis. Despite half of it being destroyed during that fight, the repairs on it were already done and looked like new. That fight was one of the hardest she ever fought. She remembered wishing Nil was there at her side. He would have enjoyed the fight as well as kept the other Eclipse soldiers off of her, maybe he would have even helped her take down Helis.

Her heart ached at the thought of the hunter, her hand unconsciously placing itself against the small swell of her abdomen. She knew he wouldn't stay. He can't. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he is unable to. There is no taming him. He isn't some machine for her to override and take control of. He's a person with his own problems and his own way of handling them. The only solution he managed makes it near impossible to settle. She wondered how he handled Sunstone Rock for two years, even with Janeva and their chats.

Janeva once told her that Nil was born under a long and dark shadow, but he is a blade with a thought. While Aloy never learned of his war crimes, she doubted he was anything like the Mad Sun-King or Zaid. He was a soldier following orders, but he told her that he wasn't a common soldier. So what was he? What did he do? And is his past a reason for his inability to calm in one place or handle large crowds?

She is hoping that Avad may know, even if it is just a little. She remembered guards regarding Nil in fear. Erend watched him like a Glinthawk. Avad even seemed wary of his presence. She feels that they all know something that she doesn't, and she plans to find out what.

Vanguard saluted as she passed, still as vigilant as ever. Eventually, she made it to the Palace of the Sun, walking down the old path she took only months before when she assisted Avad and Erend concerning Ersa, Dervahl, and Eclipse. Some of the guards were the same, stopping newer ones from getting in her way, shaking their own heads or swatting the new guy.

Reaching the stop of the steps to the seating area covered with furniture and cushions, she spotted three men gathered together. It sounded like they were discussing plans on Meridian's restoration. Avad seemed as calm as ever as Blameless Marad and Guard Captain Erend argued back and forth over some Oseram construction ideas. She smiled fondly as she watched the men, Erend moving his arms about like he was trying to emphasis his point while Marad just sat there and argued without hardly moving a muscle. Avad looked more like a spectator, enjoying the show provided for him without giving away that he finds the situation humorous.

Due to their positioning, Erend spotted her first, his eyes blinking as though to make sure he wasn't hallucinating the sight of her. "Aloy!" he greeted happily, causing the other two men to look up as the Oseram soldier jumped to his feet and embraced her tightly.

"Hey, Erend!" she returned, trying to hug back as much as possible.

"Let the poor girl breathe," Marad scolded the captain. "She did not survive that terrible battle only to be suffocated by you."

"We're glad to see you, Aloy," Avad said as Erend let the redhead go, the Oseram sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "You are looking well."

"I'm trying," she sighed playfully with a shrug.

"Please, have a seat," the Sun-King offered, waving his hand to a nearby sofa. "We were just discussing the repairs to Meridian."

"How are repairs coming?" she inquired, taking the seat Erend led her to.

"Everyone is working together to speed this up," Erend answered, dropping into his seat next to her. "As a 'thank you' for Dervahl being sent to them, the Oseram clans sent some people to help rebuild. They're even throwing in a few things to make the buildings more stable."

"Though there haven't been many major incidents, there are some disputes between the Carja and Oseram about how the buildings should look," Marad pointed out.

"They are still working on getting along," Avad chuckled lightly. "Though the city is coming along nicely, I have a feeling that you are here for a different reason."

"That doesn't mean that I don't care about Meridian," she pointed out calmly. "Maybe I can help with some things. I actually thought of this on my way here. I could tame some machines to help with the heavy lifting or clearing away some rubble."

"We're managing just fine," Erend reassured her, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides, machines in the city may cause some unrest," Marad commented.

"It would help with outside the city, however," Avad suddenly said. "There is still much rubble in the farms. Perhaps machines to help remove the larger pieces. If it works there, maybe we can slowly bring them into the city."

"Your Luminance, I must disagree with the idea of–"

"If Aloy tames them, they will do us no harm," the Sun-King interrupted the Blameless. "Is that not correct, Aloy?"

"It is," she reassured with a firm nod. "So long as no one attacks them. If they are attacked first, it would ruin the override. Then the machines would defend themselves. Even the wild machines are not as dangerous as they used to be. I walked right next to a Thunderjaw without it attacking."

"That's…damn!" Erend exclaimed in surprise, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aloy, if you will come with me to the study, we can discuss this into further detail," Avad proposed as he rose to his feet. "Erend, Marad, I am counting on you to keep the peace in the city. Spread word of potential machine aid so the people are not surprised and attack."

"Yes, sir," the two accepted with bows of their heads.

As Marad started walking away, Erend turned to Aloy and smiled. "We'll need to catch up later, Aloy. It's been months."

"Sure thing," she agreed, nodding in return.

"Shall we?" the Sun-King offered with a wave of his hand.

 **Here is a line!**

"This isn't about the machines," Aloy guessed once the study door was closed.

"Something is bothering you," Avad pointed out, walking over to his desk. "You came here for a reason beyond a casual visit."

"Sorry to say you're right," the Nora sighed as she dropped into a seat. "I'm looking for Nil. He and I have… unfinished business."

"It would be best, Aloy, for you to forget that man," he advised gently. "Change his name all he may like, he is still the same person."

"Why do you distrust Nil so much?" she inquired curiously, leaning forward with her arms on her knees. Despite what the hunter did for Meridian, even though he said before that he stays out of politics, Avad seems as likely to welcome Nil as he would Helis. She amazed that, with this much distrust, he actually did allow Nil into Meridian.

"What do you know of him?" Avad asked her lowly. "Of his past?"

"Nothing much," she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I asked, but he wouldn't say a thing. All I do know if that his father killed his mother and that he's been trained to kill since he was a child."

The king sighed gently, rubbing his forehead as though warding off a headache. "He was once a soldier, a powerful one," he started to explain. "He was the Sun-King's Arrow, a title passed down in his family only to the deserving."

"What is the position?" she pressed, trying not to seem too eager to learn more.

"The Sun-King has few positions close to him," he explained. "There is the advisor, such as Blameless Marad. The Guard Captain, Ersa then Erend in my case. There is also the champion, like Helis was to my father. Most would think the champion would be enough, but there is one more. The Arrow. Highly skilled killers with no remorse, the Sun-King's right hand soaked in blood."

"So he was a type of assassin?" the redhead guessed, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Not quite. The Arrow didn't care who else is killed or who their target is. If any corpse is found by someone and an alarm was raised, it just added more 'fun' for them."

"Definitely sounds like Nil," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "What made him suitable for the role, though?"

"You would have to know the history of the family, but to know everything would be pointless. I do not know where he could have gone. After his time in Sunstone Rock, he vanished from our sights until the battle."

"I have to find him, Avad," she pleaded. "It's important."

"Why?" the Sun-King asked, almost firmly, as though he were scolding a child from running in the hallways.

Aloy paused for a moment. The information could be useful, even if it was only family history. There could be clues to important locations she could search. Mainly, though, it is her own curiosity. Nil wouldn't stay with her because he is afraid. Not of her or of commitment, but of himself and his own control. Even if he did not say it outright, he did implicate it.

"I'm with child," she admitted softly. Avad blink in surprise. "I found Nil badly injured after a battle and I nursed him back to health. One thing led to another and now I am carrying his child with no idea where he is."

He gave her a small, gentle smile. "While I am happy for you, Aloy, I find myself worried as well," he confessed, linking his hands together. "His bloodline is not a peaceful one."

"Tell me, Avad," she pleaded once more. "Please. There is so much that I don't understand. Things I feel that I should."

Leaning back into his seat, the king inhaled deeply while closing his eyes. "It would be better for you," he agreed, his eyes sliding back open. "To prepare you."

"Anything would help," she assured.

"Well then," he started. "It is a long story, but I will tell you what I can." He sighed heavily, his shoulders shrugging.

"It started seven generations ago, we assume. There was a hunter held in high regard, revered for his ability to vanquish any machine. He was the strongest, fastest, and most cunning of the Hunter's Lodge. The Sun-Hawk. But he was soon disgraced. During a hunt for a dangerous machine, he turned on his men and slew them. When he returned, it was not with a trophy of a fallen machine, but a sack full of hearts from the chests of his men, a cruel smile on his face and blood staining his clothes. It had been described as a massacre so severe that the Hunter's Lodge was destroyed until these recent generations.

"When he was captured, he had managed to murder the Lodge, as well as half the guards and at least ten citizens. He was sentenced to the Sun Ring, to be killed by a machine. Unarmed and without armor. Before the machine was released, he was questioned as to why he killed so many. He answered 'Their blood sang to me, begging to be spilled'. It was deemed that he was cursed by the sun itself, driving him mad with a thirst for blood.

"Fearing the curse would spread to his sons, they were slain before they could act upon it."

"If his sons were killed, then how-?" Aloy started to ask, but was stopped by Avad answering.

"He had a daughter as well," the Sun-King said with a small nod. "We Carja, unlike many others, do not train or arm our women for battle. She was not deemed a threat, so they believed that, due to her being female, the curse would pass over her entirely. But it did not.

"She took revenge for the deaths of her brothers, hunting the ones who had slain them. Every one of them fell, their throats slit. No one suspected her, even though she vanished after the last fell. When she returned, it was years later with a husband and three children, the oldest being only six and the youngest no older than seven months. All boys. Burdened with a terrible disease, she confessed her crime to the current Sun-King, my ancestor. He sentenced her to death for her crime.

"Because others saw it as an act of revenge on her part, no one saw reason to suspect her sons of inheriting the curse. When they were grown, they had little to no memories of their mother, no influence to violence. Yet all three had joined the army. And they were the best soldiers in the ranks, cutting down their enemies with little difficulty. Then one made a mistake. The eldest grew cocky and challenged the champion of an enemy, one on one. He was fatally injured, dying from his injuries seconds after his brothers killed the champion in retaliation.

"The youngest fell the following year, caught in an ambush. The last one hunted the ones who murdered his brother, slaying them without mercy. As the ones he killed were soldiers to the enemy at that time, the king rewarded the final brother with a boon of his choice. He asked for the daughter of a nobleman, a young woman he fell in love with and wished to have for himself, but was always denied by her father. He stayed in the army, still fought. His wife bore him four children, two boys and two girls.

"It was while they were growing up that my ancestor realized that the curse from his soldier's grandfather passed on, from his grandfather to his mother to him. The Sun-King saw it developing within the four children when they were still young. He called his soldier, granting him the first title of Arrow, then told him of his observations. It was agreed upon that, to curb the children before their curse took hold, they were to start training, even the girls. It was unheard of, but many stopped their complaining when the daughters defeated so many soldiers once they were of age.

"Much like their father and uncles, they became the best soldiers. They followed their orders well, and handled many enemies. As rewards for their victories, he would grant them gifts of jewels, extravagant feasts, and bedmates. What he did not see was that they were starting to fall into pomposity, seeing themselves as better than even the Sun-King, seeing his rewards as bribes to continue doing as he says because he fears their strength. He started to realize that having too many arrows in the quiver meant he would eventually be stabbed in the back. He only required one, the strongest."

"But if he only needed the strongest, that left the others to do whatever they wanted," Aloy pointed out.

"Which is why the Sun-King created a test after their father died," Avad continued. "A cruel test. A culling. A challenge for his Arrows to battle one another until only one survived."

"Brothers and sisters, fighting to the death," she realized.

"Yes. As I said, it was a cruel test, one that the Sun-Kings after him followed. The victor was the second born son, the youngest child of the four. It was said that he was surrounded by the corpses of his siblings and he cried his victory loud enough for the sun to acknowledge his strength. He became _the_ Arrow instead of _a_ Arrow. And he did the bidding of his Sun-King. Every victory he was granted, he was rewarded. He had several women of his choice to warm his bed and bare his children. Each from a different mother, he had seven. Three boys, four girls.

"Like he and his siblings, his children were trained for battle. When the youngest was of age, they did another culling in the Sun-Ring. The fourth born child, second born son, was the victor. Like his father, he was trained for his role. Then their Sun-King devised a test to see when the new Arrow would be ready to serve. He had father and son battle one another. The son would only succeed to his role if he killed his father. And he did.

"It was a repeat of his father for him. He battled, he won, and then he was rewarded. Though he did end up killing some of his women with his aggressive behavior, he had five children, four boys and one girl. Another culling, the winner the oldest son."

"Nil's father," she said lowly, thinking back to how many generations Avad had gone through.

"Yes, he was my father's Arrow," he answered with a nod. "A cold man that I believed had no love for the children he sired. There were eight, Nil included. He was the youngest of all of them. Unlike his grandfather, who waited until the youngest was of age, Nil's father demanded the culling to happen when he was only nine."

"That would put him at a severe disadvantage," she pointed out.

"Yet Nil, the youngest of the eight, stood victorious over the corpses of his half brothers and half sister." He shook his head slowly. "Even at that age, he smiled as he battled, cheered as he slew a brother or his only sister. But I did notice that, when the fighting was done, he stared as the mothers wept over their dead children. He wasn't smiling or cheering, simply watching.

"His father, proud that he survived seeing as he told my father he had a good feeling about him, started to increase the training. Every time I saw him as we grew up, he was more and more like an Arrow. But when no one else was around, he would speak with me. He said some of the strangest things, they scared me. Then came the day for him and his father to fight, for the test of the Arrow."

"Nil won," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Avad replied with a small nod. "He became my father's new Arrow in the middle of the Red Raids. He directed the raids, selected the sacrifices. Sometimes he simply killed them. Never a child, though, and only women that tried to attack him first. Otherwise, he only killed men. When I overthrew my father and claimed the throne, I was prepared to have to fight Nil in some way. I knew he did things that everyone would call a war crime.

"Imagine my surprise, though, when I offered a chance for confessions. He came to me, bowed, and told me all he had done. I asked him why he came forward so easily since I was expected a fight. He said that he did not see the point in others investigating him when there are more who will hide what they've done if only to stay out of Sunstone Rock. He went willingly. Janeva sent me a message when his time was up and we tried locating him. With his armor, one would think him easy to find, but he always slipped through our fingers."

"And to think I found him completely by accident in Nora lands," she chuckled with a smirk and a shake of her head.

"A perfect place to elude us," Avad commented. "A land where outsiders were strictly forbidden. And he slipped in so easily after Eclipse attacked your people."

"We were a bit disorganized after the Proving Massacre and the ambush War-Chief Sona had to go through," she shrugged off.

"Indeed." He scrutinized Aloy carefully, letting out a low huff. "Aloy, the curse of his ancestor resides within Nil now. He has a lust for blood, though he obviously seems more in control of it. Be warned, though. If what you say is true, your pregnancy with him as the father, there is a chance of your child falling to the curse of his blood as well."

"Have his other children?" Aloy inquired, guessing that, at his age, Nil would have some children if he was 'rewarded' like his father and other ancestors.

"He has no children beyond the one you carry," Avad pointed out. "He never sired with the women my father granted him with."

Aloy blinked in surprise. "Never?"

Avad shook his head. "I asked him once. He said that if he were to have children, it would be with a woman that can handle him. But he was only rewarded with Carja women, whom are not trained for battle. To be honest, I believe he was intending to make himself the last Arrow."

 **Here is a line!**

She returned to Nora lands shortly after her talk with Avad. As well as left a few overridden machines to help with the rebuilding of the city. Mainly smaller machines such as Broadheads and the occasional Glinthawk to assist with repairs in higher or steeper locations. When she was back within the Embrace, she did not return to the tribe, but went to the lodge she was raised in.

Pregnancy could be a bit of a hassle at times. She could not hunt for food far from home unless she had a mount to call. Even then, the rides were becoming more and more uncomfortable. Her feet became sore rather quickly with the extra weight of the child, and being so late in her pregnancy now meant she was off balance and no longer as nimble as she was.

But just like Rost raised her on his own without the tribe, and he had few means of feeding or taking care of a baby, she plans on doing the same. She grew up away from the village just fine, learned things that the Nora didn't teach until their children were older. It wasn't that she plans on isolating the child from the Nora. She is no longer an outcast and she doubts they would label her child an outcast for his father not being around. Maybe.

Besides that, she still has friends in the village. She just grew up with only one other person in this lodge, and then when she was accepted by the Nora, she mostly traveled alone. It is both for her own comfort and personal preference. But this baby won't grow up like other Nora children, told to fear the outside world or the ruins of the Old Ones, that the places are taboo and cursed.

No, it will learn what she has learned. Maybe even in a similar way once it is old enough.

 **Here is a line!**

Varl gazed upon the cabin, listening for any sound. The Strider by the lodge was enough to tell him that Aloy is here, but he did not wish to barge in on her if she were doing something important. But the winter is fast approaching and he felt that she should come to the tribe instead of staying up here. She may have lasted this long, but she had Rost, and Varl is sure even he struggled to find enough food. At least in the village, Aloy would have help.

Letting out a low sigh, he marched up to the door and opened it, letting the light of outside pour into the room. Heavy panting and pained groans met his ears. "Aloy?" he called.

"I'm here," she answered back before letting out another painful grunt.

"Aloy, what's wrong?!" he asked, rushing to the bed she was laying on, the blanket covering her form. Is she sick? Injured? Is there an infection?

"I think… I think…" she tried to say but curled in on herself with a low cry. "Varl, I need help."

"What is it?" he impatiently pressed.

Her breath still quick, she moved the blanket to show the large swell of her belly. Varl's eyes grew wide in surprise. No one had seen her since her return from Meridian, so there was no news of her being with child. "I don't know how I can help with this," he confessed.

"Get on my Strider," she ordered. "Go back to the village and bring back someone who can. Please."

"But I should stay here in case something happens," he protested.

"Varl, if something happens to my baby, you won't know what to do," she pointed out. "Just go get someone who can help me!"

Rubbing the back of his head harshly, Varl growled under his breath as he turned back to the door. "How fast can that thing run?" he asked firmly.

"Fast enough. Go!"

"Alright! I'll get back as fast as I can!" He bolted out the door, running over to the Strider and, after a second of hesitation, jumped onto its back. It whinnied in surprise before he kicked it, the mechanical legs leaping into a gallop down the path.

Inside, Aloy covered herself back up. "You could have closed the door," she muttered before yelping loudly, hand flying to her stomach as her legs curled. The bursts of pain were getting closer together, and harsher. This wasn't exactly how she planned on waking this morning. But the baby decided that now was a good time to join the rest of the world.

While excited, she still felt fear. The cabin is as prepped for a baby as she could think of getting it. Though she still could not find Nil before she found herself unable to travel anymore, she felt that the place is ready. Even if she is not.

It felt like hours of sharp pains and pained cries before she heard the Strider return, soon followed by voices. One is definitely Varl, probably explaining what is happening. When the door swung open, Aloy looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, War-Chief Sona was marching in.

"Varl found me on the road," she explained as she came to Aloy's side. Looking to her son, she ordered, "Gather clean snow into a pot and boil it over a fire. Add more as you need to. Then bring it here, as well as blankets. Clean ones."

"Yes, ma'am," Varl accepted, closing the door to go do as he was told.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you," Aloy commented with a small smile.

"I successfully birthed two healthy children with little to no help," Sona pointed out as she helped the redhead shift until she was sitting up against the wall. "I doubt this is something you would want to spread around the village before you are ready to share. So I came to help you. Where is the father?"

Aloy shook her head. "He's gone," she answered as another wave of pain washed over her. "I tried looking for him, but he's good at covering his tracks."

Sona scowled. "Men like that disgust me," she muttered lowly. "They bed a woman then leave her behind with a child in her womb. Never to look back."

"He's not the type to settle, Sona. I can't blame him for this," she admitted, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Let us not focus on that now," the War-Chief told her almost soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have a child to birth."

 **Here is a line!**

"Speak his name!" Teersa declared loudly as the sun rose over the horizon.

Smiling softly at the cooing baby in her arms, Aloy raised him as high as she could. "NAYTE!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **So if I recall correctly, the whole naming ceremony happens when the baby is six months old. I know I did a lot of skipping around, but I am trying to get to the part that is running through my head while also explaining how things got to that point.**

 **Sorry if it seems that I'm rushing it. I'm just really trying to get to the main part. Let me know what you think! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so we are finally to the part with Nayte's story. I have been so impatient to get here that I'm kind of nervous now. Even though it took me forever. Hope this goes well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Horizon Zero Dawn, but Nayte is totally mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Crouching down low into the tall grass, arms lifted the small bow with a notched arrow. Hazel eyes focused on the unsuspecting target nibbling away at the grass. A foot slipped, causing the target to look up with long ears twitching. The arrow was released, hitting the rabbit in the stomach. It fell with a squeak.

"Got it!" the young boy of six years declared happily, jumping to his feet from the grass fast enough that dried bits broke off into his dark hair. A Strider nearby snorted at his exclamation, turning its blue light to shine over him as he ran to the rabbit with a small knife drawn. At the fallen animal's side, the boy sunk the knife into the creature's head, instantly killing it. "That's the fifth one," he informed the Strider as he picked the rabbit up and went to the machine. "Think that will be enough, Stryk?"

The Strider known as Stryk bobbed its head, causing the other four dead rabbits tied to a rope on its neck to bounce around against its metal hide, smearing drying red across silver. Raising a hoof, it pawed at the ground impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess it would be," he said with a nod, tying the new kill to the rope. Once it was secure, he patted the machine's shoulder, coaxing it to kneel low enough for him to climb onto the back. Situating himself comfortably on the Strider, he grabbed the glowing blue wires and directed it back to the village. "I bet everyone is scrambling to find me. Again. Let's go!"

With a loud mechanical whinny, the machine leapt into a gallop, kicking up dirt as it headed towards Mother's Watch quickly. The boy ducked down against the neck of the machine, covering his mouth to prevent any road dust from entering his mouth or nose.

The Strider slowed to a trot outside the gates, tossing its head. With a huff, the boy jumped down from the machine's back and removed the string of dead rabbits from it. "Don't go too far," he told it. "Mother will be back soon."

Stryk snorted as it turned away, trotting over to the green grass outside the village. With a roll of his eyes, the boy ran past the gates, ignoring the amused stares of the guards. He dodged people left and right, some staring at him curiously while others tried to simply stay out of his way. He skidded to a halt in front of a stall with animal pelts hanging, waiting to be tanned into leather.

A man with a clean face and brown hair looked down at him with a smirk, placing his chin into his palm. "Well, well, look what the Sawtooth dragged in," he joked.

"How long until you heard I left again?" the young boy asked.

"Not that long," he answered with a shrug. "Nayte, you really should stop running off all the time. You're going to worry Aloy to an early grave."

"Only if she finds out, Teb," Nayte defended as he held up the string of rabbits. "I have five fresh rabbit pelts for you if you convince her that I was here the whole time."

"The only way I would lie to your mother like that was if you presented me with five foxes, three boars, and at least one goose skin," Teb commented.

"Please, Teb?" the boy begged. "If Mother finds out, then I'll never see my bow again! And I won't be allowed to go anywhere without someone like Varl hovering over my shoulder!"

"Varl isn't that bad," the Stitcher informed. "You could have worse babysitters. Like the Matriarchs."

"Ugh!" Nayte groaned in disgust. "Please, just this once?"

Teb chuckled lowly. "On one condition," he offered, holding up a finger. "You stay right here with me until your mother returns from the hunt. And while we're waiting, you help me tan these hides."

"Deal!" the child accepted.

 **Here is a line!**

The first thing Aloy noticed was a familiar Strider outside the gates with dry blood flaking off the plating of its shoulder. It was only a little, which told her that her son, as restless as she once was (and still is, she'll admit), once again scared the mothers in charge of the children by disappearing to hunt.

"You seem distracted," Varl commented from her side.

"Stryk is over there," she pointed out, using her spear to indicate the Strider in question. "I think Nayte just had another little hunt."

Varl chuckled with a shake of his head. "You may as well admit where he got that from."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed as she slid off the back of her Charger, pushing its neck to direct it over to the Strider.

"I am curious why you gave him a bow when he's still so young," the other brave stated, looking to the redheaded woman.

"Hey, I started training with my bow when I was only six," she chirped happily. "He just started a little early because I got tired of him trying to use mine all the time. Especially when he got near the tearblast arrows."

"I remember," he said with a faint laugh. "Pretty sure I helped you rebuild that wall."

"And I am thankful that you did so," Aloy sighed as they passed through the gate to the village. Many were wandering about their own business, children running around with cheers and laughs. "So, how are things with Celena lately? Last I heard, you two got into a big fight the other day."

"Let me guess where you heard that," he groaned with a roll of his eyes.

"He may not look it, but Teb can be a gossip," she giggled, smirking mischievously at the dark-skinned brave. "So what happened?"

"Sona tried to pass the title of War-Chief to me, thinking I was ready for it," the brave explained. "I don't believe I am yet, so I refused. For now. She actually seemed pleased by my answer. I think it was a test of some sort or she's really not ready to step down. Anyway, Celena was upset with me rejecting such a title."

"Face it, Varl, that woman became your mate only because she believes you are to be the next War-Chief, which would put her in a higher position as well," she explained with a low sigh. "Being the mate to a brave isn't enough, apparently. I don't know what she did to win you in the first place, but even your mother thinks you two should separate."

"I can't leave Celena, she's the mother of my child," he argued with exhaustion, the subject discussed many times by quite a few people. "Who knows how Geenah would react to her parents suddenly separating. Not to mention just who would hold onto her."

"You obviously would, since she seems to hardly care," Aloy pointed out, looking at him with an almost deadpan expression. "I raise Nayte without his father and he's turning out just fine, if not a little adventurous. You and Geenah will be much better off without Celena hovering over your shoulders, Varl. I'd rather face Redmaw again than your mate, to be honest."

"Aloy, just drop it," he told her lowly, rubbing his forehead with exasperation. "Really, I do not need to be reminded after we just got back. Besides, don't you have a son to find?"

"Teb has him, I'm sure," she answered in confidence. "Teb is his go-to watcher."

"Only because he lets Nayte get away with everything," Varl chuckled before spotting a young girl with skin only a couple shades lighter than his running up to him, her wavy black hair bouncing on her shoulders. "There's my little warrior!" he greeted her as he knelt to the ground, allowing the girl to run into his arms. "I know I was gone for a little while, but I think you got bigger."

"Really?" the girl gasped with a wide smile, her chocolate eyes sparkling. "You think so, Papa?"

"I know so!" he answered, letting out a playful grunt of exertion as he rose back to full height, taking the laughing Geenah with him in his arms. "You're getting heavier, too. Maybe you'll be big enough to come with me on a hunt soon." The girl laughed joyously, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Don't put such ridiculous ideas into her head!" a stern female voice exclaimed as a young tanned woman marched up to Varl, her braided brown hair tied back behind her head and her blue eyes fierce. "She could get crushed by a spooked herd! And that will be on your head!"

"You act like I would let her leave me side, Celena," he sighed.

"I better go and get Nayte," Aloy announced, pointing over her shoulder as she slowly spun away.

"Bye-bye, Aloy!" Geenah said, waving her hand as Varl looked to the redhead almost pleadingly.

"Bye, Geenah," she cheerfully waved back to the four-year-old girl. "See you later, Varl. Celena." Before she could be called back or be caught in another spat between the couple, she jogged down the path towards the stall Teb worked from.

The familiar sight of pelts hanging greeted her, along with the sounds of the Stitcher directing a frustrated young boy. With a smirk dancing on her lips, she leaned over the table, staring down at her son trying to successfully skin a rabbit. "Thinking of being a Stitcher?" she asked, causing Nayte to jump in surprise.

"Mother, you're back!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and scampering to her side in order to hug her hips.

"Are you trying to play innocent or just hoping I didn't notice Stryk outside the gates?" she asked as she patted his back gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nayte immediately denied. "I was here with Teb the whole day."

Looking over to Teb with a quirked eyebrow, he winked at her with a playful smirk. "Oh yes, all day," he answered.

"And the blood on your Strider?" she asked her son, noticing his attention fall to the ground as he tried to hide his face. "That's what I thought." She sighed lowly, crouching to the ground when he released her leg. "Nayte, I know that you can handle a bow and you have Stryk with you in case something happens. But you need to stay in the village, not out in the forest. It's dangerous out there. I worry about you every time I leave for these hunts, and your disappearing doesn't help."

"I know," he grumbled, kicking the dirt. "But I hate picking berries! It's so boring!"

Chuckling lightly, she ruffled his dark hair, earning a yelp of protest. "But it is supposed to keep you out of trouble, not scare the women and braves watching over you and the rest of the children," she pointed out.

"Can't I just go hunting with you?" he pleaded. "I killed five rabbits this time."

"I would like to take you with me so that I can teach you more, but the forest is still dangerous," she told her child sternly. "You may fall right down a hole into a Metal Ruin. I did."

"And that's where you found your Focus," he sighed in annoyance, earning a chuckle from the listening Stitcher.

"Aloy," Teb called gently, bringing the redhead's attention to him. Nayte hugged her waist again, burying his face into her side. "I was thinking. I may not be a brave, but I can still handle a bow. Maybe while you're out, I can watch Nayte for you. We could go hunting near the tribe. It might help make him less prone to wander."

"Please, mother, please!" Nayte begged, bouncing on his toes.

"Thank you, Teb, I appreciate it," Aloy replied. "But I would like a little bit of time to think it over. For now, though," she looked down at her son as if daring him to object, "time for us to go home."

"Okay," the boy sighed with a pout before looking over to Teb. "Bye, Teb. Thanks for showing me how to skin rabbits."

"Anytime," Teb returned with a wave of his hand and a smile on his lips. "Thanks for bringing the rabbits. Oh, Aloy! Nakoa wanted to see you when you got back. She has some news for you that she didn't want me saying."

"Alright," the redhead chuckled lightly, taking Nayte's hand. "Tell me this much. Is the news something we've been waiting to hear about since you two got together last year?"

"Just go ask her," he laughed. "She wants to tell you herself. She should be on the wall by now, so you can see her on your way home."

Nayte lifted an eyebrow in confusion as his mother laughed lightly, leading them back to the gates. "Mother, I'm sorry I keep running away," he told her lowly.

With a soft smile, she tugged him to her side, placing her hand on his shoulder. If he were taller, her arm would be around his shoulders. "I don't mind it if you want to explore," she informed. "But I would rather you had someone with you. I had Rost with me when I was growing up, but he and I were outcasts. We only had each other. Now, though, we are a part of this tribe and I have duties here. Sometimes even further away. My Seeker status was never revoked, so everyone thinks I still have special protection to leave the Sacred Lands or investigate ruins of the Metal World."

"When you leave, do you look for my father, too?" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I try to keep an eye out for some sign of him," she sighed gently. "Nothing yet. I think he traveled further west than anyone here ever has. Who knows what he's found out there or if he will ever come back."

"Can't I just go with you when you travel?" he pleaded, his small hands grabbed a hold of the hand on his shoulder. "I promise that I won't run off and I'll do everything you say!"

"No," Aloy denied softly, yet still somewhat firm. "Nayte, Nora lands alone can be dangerous to the unwary hunter. Past the Embrace, there are more machines and even more dangerous people. Then beyond that, past the Daytower, hot days and cold nights and who knows what else out there. It's just too dangerous for a child out there."

"But if I stay with you, I'll be fine," he tried to convince, twisting out from under the hand and pulling on the arm gently.

"There are still traces of corruption out there, and I'd much rather not have you exposed to it. It has killed several people already, and the machines that are still corrupted are stronger and tougher than the average one. Then there are the potential bandit camps out there."

Places that she always looked around if she came across, just to see if Nil was shadowing them for his sport. Then she would clear them out before anyone else could be harmed by them. Part of the reason why she believed Nil to be so far away is because, even after this long, there is still no trace of him. He could be dead, but something told her that he was still alive and killing.

"Aloy, there you are!" a woman called out before a brave jumped down from the wall, her long blond hair twisted into a single braid bouncing off her back. "I see you have our disappearing wanderer," she chuckled, crossing her arms as she looked down to Nayte. "What did you bring back this time?"

"Five rabbits!" he declared.

"Good work!"

"See, with you guys encouraging him like this, no wonder he keeps running off," Aloy commented jokingly. "I am starting to think that I need to tie him to a pole before I leave."

"Face it, he'll get loose anyway," Nakoa pointed out with a shrug. "Since you have him, I assume you've already seen Teb. He didn't spill anything, did he?"

"Nope, and I even asked for a hint," the redhead replied, shaking her head.

Nakoa giggled lightly behind her hand. "I really don't think I could thank you enough for introducing us all those years ago," the blonde stated with a smile. "Really, he's such a sweetheart and I was really happy to be around him. When he asked to court me last fall, you would not believe how excited I was."

"Even though you're basically a brave and he's a Stitcher?" Aloy asked knowingly.

"Even with that, not that it's important or anything," Nakoa scoffed with a fond eye roll. "We're making it official."

"Ha! I knew it!" Aloy cheered, wrapping her arms around Nakoa, earning a hug in return. "I'm happy for you two. And it's about time!" The two women separated, grasping each other by their elbows. "Now if we can get Varl and Celena to separate, everything will be fine."

"Please don't remind me about her, I was so happy just a second ago," Nakoa groaned. "I am starting to consider shooting an arrow through her skull to spare everyone. I think they may even pass over making me an outcast if I did do it."

"Don't even try to risk it."

 **Here is a line!**

"Hey, Nayte!" Geenah called out, jumping onto his back.

"Damn it!" he swore, looking over to the giggling eight-year-old clinging to him. Behind her was a laughing five-year-old brunette boy with bright hazel eyes, a small braid hanging over a side of his forehead with blue beads twisted into it. "You realize you just ruined my chance of getting that boar."

"Sorry," the girl continued to giggle as she slid off his back. "We got so excited to see you that I couldn't help myself!"

With a sigh, the eleven-year-old boy rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time."

"Nayte, can we ride on Stryk?" the young boy asked impatiently, running up to the older dark-haired boy. "Please?"

The Strider nearby pawed the ground restlessly. Noticing the action, Nayte shook his head. "Doesn't look like he's up for it, Arik. He actually looks kind of anxious right now. Meaning we need to go." Placing a hand on Geenah's shoulder while grabbing Arik's hand, he led them back towards Mother's Watch, whistling for his Strider to follow.

"If we have to go, why not all three of us ride Stryk?" Geenah asked, tugging on his arm.

"Because we can't fit, and if something happens, Stryk won't be able to fight if all of us are on him," Nayte pointed out calmly, tugging her back. "Not to mention any of us could be tossed off in different directions. Let me tell you, that is not fun."

"Maybe it's nothing," the girl suggested, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe, but we still need to go," he informed as he picked Arik up, situating the young boy on his back. "It just doesn't feel right out here. We should get back to Mother's Watch."

"Oh," Arik groaned disappointedly. "But we really wanted to play with you today."

"We still can, just closer to the tribe," he reassured with a small smile before ducking down when he heard something whistling through the air. Stryk reared up, light flashing between yellow and red rapidly. A rock clattered to the ground, rolling into the grass. Letting Arik slide off his back, he drew his bow swiftly and pointed it towards the forest. Geenah grabbed the young boy and held him closer to her while hiding behind Nayte. "Who's there?!" he yelled angrily.

"You think you have right to Mother's Watch?" a boy of thirteen scoffed as he stepped from the trees, his dirty blonde hair tied back tightly. Narrow blue eyes glared at him as lips twisted into a sneer. "You're nothing more than the fatherless brat of a motherless bitch."

"Take that back right now," he warned lowly, pulling the string of his bow back tighter.

"Make me," the blonde boy challenged, holding his hands up and out. "Or are you too scared?"

"Let me tell you why I would be in the right to let this arrow fly," Nayte scowled as his Strider stomped the ground next to him harshly. "First, you threw a rock at us, unprovoked. You could have hit Arik, who is the son of a brave and one of our Stitchers. If your aim was even more off, you could have hit the daughter of War-Chief Varl and granddaughter of the former War-Chief Sona. Second, you insult me and my mother, which gives me right to defend our honor. So if I were you, I would back off."

Scoffing uncaringly, the blonde boy shook his head. "Nothing but a coward and a machine lover," he taunted. "Can't even threaten someone right."

"If anyone here is a coward, it is you," a new voice stated, bringing attention to the watching brave. "Attacking from behind is a shameful act."

"Mother!" Arik called, but was held in place by Geenah.

"I will make sure War-Chief Varl hears about this disrespectful act and you will be properly punished," Nakoa informed, earning a snarl from the blonde boy, who turned and marched off. Watching him until he was gone from sight, the woman turned to the three children. "I'm surprised you didn't let your arrow fly," she said as her son ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her leg.

"He isn't worth it," Nayte commented with a shrug, relaxing his stance and returning the arrow to his quiver. The light from Stryk changed back to a soft blue now that the threat was gone. "But he could have hit Geenah or Arik."

"He's getting meaner," Geenah pointed out, holding Nayte's hand.

"You've had problems with him before?" Nakoa inquired with lowered eyebrows, picking Arik up and balancing him on her hip.

"That's the first time he's thrown a rock," the oldest of the trio replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Or anything other than words, really."

The brave sighed gently, rubbing her forehead as though warding off a headache. "Come on, let's get the three of you back to the tribe," she said. "Aloy was looking for you, Nayte. I hear she has a present for you."

"Is it a person?" he guessed, mounting his Strider. "A man with black hair?"

"Not a person, but nice try," Nakoa chuckled as the boy helped Geenah onto the machine's back.

Nayte sighed dejectedly, motioning his Strider forward. "I can keep hoping," he muttered.

Smiling softly, she reached up and patted his leg. "I saw him once," she told him, earning wide eyes from the boy. "Only once, way back in Meridian before the big battle. He actually made the guards at Meridian nervous, believe it or not. Like they knew him somehow. But when I saw your mother walk up to him, even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was obvious how the two felt about each other."

"Then why did he leave?" he hissed angrily.

"That is a question only he can answer," she told him. "Maybe, if you're lucky, one day you will finally meet him. I hope you will. I would actually love to see how he reacts to you. That man seemed unshakable, I'm sure that hearing about his unknown son will be a huge shock."

 **Here is a line!**

"Nakoa said that you have a present for me," Nayte stated as he and his mother rode side by side upon the backs of Striders.

"Well," she sighed playfully, digging into a pouch. "I figured that you've learned enough to be able to handle one of these." With a smirk dancing on her lips, she pulled her hand out of her pocket and opened it, revealing the triangular device resting on her palm.

"A Focus?" he gasped in surprise, gingerly taking it from her. "Are you sure?"

"Having a Focus isn't as dangerous as trying to climb that one Thunderjaw," Aloy reassured, giving him a stare, like she was still scolding him for the act.

"It was fine with me climbing up its tail," he muttered, turning his head away.

"Be that as it may," the redhead laughed lightly. "A Focus can be both a huge responsibility and a great help with just about anything. Tracking. Hunting. Finding paths for you to sneak around others. Not that you need much help with those."

Nayte chuckled nervously, placing the Focus to the side of his head. It attached quickly, bringing up a dome of crisscrossing purple lights. He could see outlines of machines in the distance, weak spots colored a bright yellow. He could also see the blue shape of animals scurrying about the forest and fish in the water. "Wow," he whispered in awe.

"It is something, isn't it?" Aloy said, a small smile on her lips.

The joy and wonder upon his face is definitely worth giving him a Focus. She thought back to when she first found hers. How she had no clue what it was and it did startle her at first, but she was soon overcome with excitement and wonder. Briefly, she thought if the expression on her face was just like Nayte's right now.

"Will I also be able to override machines like you do?" he asked, almost giddy with excitement.

"You need one of these," she pointed out, indicating to the tip of her spear where the part she took from a Corrupter was still tied. "Corrupters aren't exactly around every boulder anymore, and you need this part from them in order to override other machines."

"Or I could just hop onto the back of one and hope for the best," he suggested with a grin.

"Don't antagonize the machines. And I have quite a bit to teach you about using a Focus."

He hummed gently then turned to her. "When can I go with you to look for my father?" he suddenly asked.

"That was out of nowhere," the redhead commented, trying to look just about anywhere but to the pleading eyes of her son.

"When you leave the Sacred Lands, you're still looking for him," he pointed out. "Or at least a sign of him. If I go with you, now that I have my own Focus, I can help. So when can I go with you?"

"It's not that easy," she told him. "Things here in the Sacred Lands are peaceful enough that I don't mind you running around with Stryk. I worry, there are still dangers out here, but not as much as there was when I was your age. Out there, past the border, things are different. Not to mention, as far as anyone cares, you're as much Nora as any of them. And you leaving the Sacred Lands makes you an exile by default."

"But if I go with you, your Seeker blessing protects me," he shot back knowingly, almost smugly.

"You know that neither one of us believe in that stuff," Aloy informed with a narrow gaze. "Seeker or not, there's a risk of you being unable to come back home. And I'm not going to risk it."

Nayte turned away, gazing upon the horizon and the setting sun. Flashes of blue lights from nearby herds slipped through the trees, calls of animal and machine echoing in the air. "What about the Proving then?" he asked, sharply turning back to his mother. "If I win the Proving, the Matriarchs have to grant me a boon. If I win, I can ask for their blessing to leave the Sacred Lands. To be made a Seeker, like you. Then we both could try to find my father!"

Sighing heavily, Aloy shrugged. "That may work," she conceded. "But if you want to win the Proving, you have quite a bit of work ahead of you."

"I'll be ready," Nayte said with a sharp nod and determined look in his eyes.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Well, there are some parts to Nayte's life. Next chapter, I plan on actually writing the scene that causes Nayte to run off…and eventually run into Nil. That is gonna be a fun one.**

 **And yes, Nayte has his own Strider. Aloy overrode it with programming to protect her son, so it's like the perfect babysitter/bodyguard that no one is going to screw with. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
